Bending Reality
by Katie.A99
Summary: A familiar face shows up to serve her time at Litchfield and when she sees the driver, someone she never thought she'd see again, she decides she'd quite like to spend it on revenge.
1. Flash Forward

**Bending Reality**

 **Chapter One: Flash forward**

* * *

Nicky felt a wave of relief wash over her as she spotted the younger woman sitting with her back against the wall. Her head was down, pressed into her folded knees but it was unmistakably Lorna,

"Hey kid" she said and frowned when she received no response, not even a glance. She'd searched almost the entire prison for her; her concern only growing with the minutes Lorna remained elusive. Only on her second sweep of the Chapel did she spy the young brunette on the floor between the pews,

Once she'd reached her side Nicky crouched down,

"Hey Morello?" it was only then that the she registered the quiet stream of words that Lorna was mumbling into her knees and it dawned on Nicky that she was praying – not something she'd ever seen her do before.

"Oh fuck… sorry kid I'll just wait…or do you wanna be left alone?" when no answer came Nicky slid down the wall coming to sit beside the mumbling woman and took in the room sighing quietly as she recalled the last time she'd been in the chapel with Morello. It was decidedly more fun and Nicky found herself missing the time, before everything had gotten far more complicated, before everything had happened. An annoying voice whispered to her that it was simply Morello she was missing but she swatted the thought away.

As she began to reflect on the previous months a hiccup from beside her pulled her back to reality.

"Hey…you okay?" she asked and she felt her chest tighten as Lorna's shoulders began to shake. Her words began to sound more distressed and Nicky despised the violent flinch that racked her body when she laid a hand on her back.

"Shh, hey it's okay, whatever it is it's okay Lorn" she said rubbing her hand in circles and gently combing her fingers through her short hair,

"Something's wrong with me Nicky" the murmured words were barely audible as Lorna was yet to move, her body curled up making her appear even smaller than usual yet they caused an ache in Nicky's chest,

"Nothing's wrong with you Lorn, you're fucking perfect, you just don't believe me yet" she countered, having heard the words come from Lorna more than once particularly over the previous few months. Nicky shifted closer to her and rubbed her shin while her other hand continued to move up and down her spine, hoping that Lorna would look up. When she did her eyes were wide and red, her skin was pale the absence of her red lip not helping and Nicky cringed. Before she could speak though Lorna began to shake her head,

"I did something bad" her words were no more than a whisper but laced with conflict and fear,

"What happened kid, talk to me?" Nicky said feeling her worry grow. She recalled their conversation on the stairs when Lorna had said something similar, when she'd put herself in danger of being trapped in the hellhole that was their current home for even longer.

"Tell me what's going on baby please" Nicky asked again the silence in the chapel beginning to feel more suffocating than before as she hoped Lorna wasn't hurt or hadn't done anything else to put herself in danger.

"I don't know what happened I just …I think…god I…I think I hurt someone Nicky?" Nicky frowned at the words that sounded painful as they stumbled out of chapped lips. Lorna buried her head in her lap again, avoiding Nicky's confused gaze. She heard the younger girl's breath quicken and grow more and more shallow,

"Hey, hey look at me. Lorna breathe" she instructed, surprising even herself at the gravity in her voice but it did the trick. Lorna's eyes found her own and Nicky brushed away the tangled hair that fell over her face,

"Okay tell me what happened?" she said softly. After several beats, the young Italian's lips opened several times helplessly and Nicky watched her eyes well when words failed her. She swiped the tears that spilled down Lorna's snow-white cheeks,

"I promise it's going to be okay" Nicky assured running her thumb over her cheek. Lorna began to shake her head,

"Just tell me what's happened…I can't help if you don't talk to me baby" it was then that Lorna turned towards the wall. Nicky's heart sunk into her stomach and she couldn't deny the ache that erupted in her chest as Lorna turned away, the helplessness she always felt take over when she couldn't reach her. A scraping noise caught her attention and Nicky moved to her knees to peer over Lorna's shoulder. Her eyebrows shot up as she realised that Morello was pulling the grate out of the wall, the plaster around it falling on the carpet. Whatever she had expected it hadn't been that,

"How did you…doesn't matter…what's in there Lorn?" Nicky asked as Lorna began to pull something from the hole that was left. She froze a moment later as familiar khakis came into view. Nicky felt her blood turn cold as she took in the red stained material, blood-stained material. As if from effort, Lorna slumped back onto the floor with a long gasping breath. Her body rocked slightly and Nicky could see her hands shake,

"I think I did something real bad Nicky"

* * *

 **Hey is anyone still here? I'm a bit late to the party I guess with OITNB but please review! Let me know if I should continue! :)**


	2. Deja Vu

**Bending Reality**

 **Chapter Two: Déjà vu**

* * *

SIX MONTHS EARLIER 

"Your first time huh?"

"Sorry?" the girl asked, her eyes wide and Lorna smiled knowingly,

"It's not so bad, everyone's pretty nice most of the time" she said and frowned towards O'Neil when he scoffed from the passenger seat,

"What's your name hon?" she asked when the girl didn't look any more reassured,

"Last name…they all use last names here. I'm Morello"

"Jameson" Lorna smiled at the shy voice as she cut the engine and pulled the keys from the ignition,

"So, we have Jameson, Milton and…" Lorna turned her body to see the last girl that had climbed in the van. She sat in the very back and had refused to speak with any of them, O'Neil included since she'd climbed in the back. Lorna had picked her up from max before going to get the new girls. Taking in Jameson's tear streaked face she felt a pang of regret, she hated picking up the newbies with someone coming down from max. She found it was much harder to reassure them, welcome them and help them find their footing.

"Lombardi" O'Neil filled in and Lorna smiled,

"Well that's great. Welcome to Litchfield." After sliding out of the van and rounding it Lorna helped Jameson out whose fragile composure began to crumble as soon as her eyes took in the prison building for the first time.

"It'll be okay, honestly it will" she said rubbing the young woman on the back while Milton jumped out rolling her eyes towards Jameson but still looking decidedly nervous herself.

"You okay hon?" Lorna asked kindly turning to the girl O'Neil had let out of the back. As she turned towards her Lorna froze,

"Oh well I'm just great now that I know I'm back with an old friend" her voice was low, black hair tangled around her face with a menacing glint in her eyes and her lips twisted into a smirk,

"What…you forgot me Morello! Come on Lorn I know that brain of yours is special but how could ya forget your oldest friend?" Lorna felt the air escape her lungs and the blood drain from her face as she simply stared at the other girl,

"Okay let's go, you ladies can have your reunion inside" O'Neil interrupted,

"Morello, let's go!" at his second attempt she moved. Lorna tore her gaze away from the chuckling woman in front of her and began to walk towards the prison gesturing for Jameson and Milton to follow her. As she walked she could hear her heartbeat growing faster and the wind suddenly felt cool on her skin. As she raised her hands to reach for the door she realised how clammy her palms had gotten and wiped them on the front of her khaki's before pushing it open.

"Morello where the hell are you going?" she froze in place turning to see O'Neil glaring at her,

"You want a shot inmate? This is your job not mine…show them where to go" O'Neil complained loudly before stalking away and Lorna looked back at the newest additions to Litchfield,

"Right…right I'm sorry. Just got a little distracted there" she smiled widely towards Jameson who had remained very close to her and who, Lorna could tell, was desperately trying to keep it together. Milton was a little further back and with that she turned, pulling Jameson forward and forcing her painted lips into a reassuring smile. O'Neil was right, it was her job, and one she did well.

"So, you're going to go through to processing and I'll meet you right back here afterwards, okay!" Once she'd managed to escape Jameson's grip on her arm Lorna stumbled towards the bathroom grateful and relieved to find it was deserted. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the sink her chest heaving as she found her own eyes in the grimy mirror.

* * *

" _Here Lorna" a pink and glittering piece of paper was suddenly thrust into Lorna's lap where her lunchbox was precariously balanced. The eight-year-old peered down at the paper for a moment before realising what it was. She grinned and peered back up to see her best friend standing in front of her,_

" _Oh, thanks Bella! This is so exciting" she squealed, jumping up to throw her arms around the girl after pushing her lunch to the side,_

" _I can't believe it's your first sleepover" Bella replied hugging her friend back just as tightly,_

" _I've been to so many" she continued, pulling back,_

" _But this one will be the best ever" she grinned and Lorna nodded,_

" _Alright now I have to go and give the rest of these out but then I'll come back and we can go over the songs for the party" Lorna nodded and waved as Isabella skipped away from her. Folding the piece of paper carefully Lorna slipped it into the front of her bag where it wouldn't get squished feeling a warmth spread through her. She hadn't had many friends, with moving houses so much also meant changing schools. Lorna had grown used to leaving people behind and finding news ones but it still hurt – but then she'd met Bella who was in her new class and showed her the way around. Her parents assured her that it was their last move, that they were staying where they were, and for the first time ever Lorna felt settled and excited to finally have a real friend._

* * *

" _Oh my god Lorna calm down it's just a joke" Bella said rolling her eyes as she swept out the inside of the locker into the bag._

" _No, I know it's just… this might be too much…she's had a hard week and all you know" Lorna said nervously thinking about her classmate as her fingers pulled at the frayed ends of her sleeve._

" _She's had a hard week… Jesus Christ Lorna she's a freak… besides she barged in on me and Hayden in the bathrooms when everyone knew not to come in… she needs to learn" Bella said as she zipped the bag up and turned towards her sweeping her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder,_

" _You're in right" Isabella asked sharply and Lorna nodded towards her best friend,_

" _Yeah of course" the wicked grin that shaped Bella's mouth made Lorna gulp,_

 _"It's going to be hilarious now hold this while I pee" Bella said thrusting the bag into Lorna's hands and darting into the toilets. Lorna's eyes flicked up and down the deserted hallway praying that no one would come down, everyone was in assembly after all, where she had been before Bella had taken her hand and snuck them out. Lorna felt the panic building as she thought of the young girl in her class, she remembered what it was like being the new girl, having no friends. Feeling her head spin and watching the bathroom door she sucked in a big breath before pulling at the zipper. Lorna reached into the bag and found what she was looking for before quickly shoving the items down the front of her shirt. Her hands began to shake when the zip got stuck but she finally jammed it back into place just as the bathroom door squealed open. She turned wide-eyed towards her best friend but Bella was staring intently at her phone._

 _Bella snapped a few photos as she emptied the bag into the pool and Lorna watched as all of Holly's things floated out towards the middle of it. She forced her lips into a smile when Bella turned to her letting her head fly back in laughter,_

" _Oh my god...okay, okay let's go" she laughed as the bell went off signalling the end of assembly. Lorna felt the regret bubble up in her throat but as Bella grabbed her hand once more to pull her along she felt her smile become slightly more genuine,_

" _I love our adventures Lorn"_

 _And Lorna loved them too. Most of them anyway. But she would never tell Bella about the photos that had been stuck in Holly's locker that would somehow find their way back to her._

* * *

" _God Lorn get in there. Don't be such a prude. Have some fun for once in your life" Bella laughed pushing Lorna into the closet. Lorna turned quickly and reached for the door only to see Bella grin before she slammed it shut. She heard the latch lock before she could even find the handle in the dark,_

" _Bella…seriously let me out" she called almost quietly,_

" _Be nice with her Paulie she ain't got much real experience you know" Bella's voice carried through the door and Lorna's eyes snapped shut feeling her chest tightening. It became harder to breathe as she felt the seniors hand slide over her hip,_

" _Hey baby relax"_

* * *

" _You're such a fucking liar Lorna. Do you actually believe that? Do you actually…what the hell is wrong with you" Bella screamed standing up from the bed and stalking towards Lorna who backed up until she hit the wall,_

" _Seriously what is wrong with you?" she asked again and Lorna felt the tears at her eyes,_

" _I can explain" her voice was shaky and she could feel the panic poisoning her blood,_

" _I don't want you to fucking explain just get out. You've done enough damage. I've been such a good friend to you" Bella said pulling her door open,_

" _GET THE FUCK OUT"_

 _She turned on her heels cursing herself as she felt the first tear hit her cheek. Lorna wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and just swallow her whole. She saw them laughing, the sound becoming deafening, but there was no escape as she turned again._

" _Loony loony Lorna" the words hit her like broken glass and Lorna looked up to see Bella smirking in front of her. The older girl winked at her before turning with a sweep of her hair and walking away, the group of girls following in her wake leaving Lorna to make her escape in the opposite direction the tears beginning to stream down her face._

Lorna screamed as something touched her arm and she swung around so fast that she smacked her hand on the broken tap,

"Whoa, whoa Morello cool it" Lorna slapped her hand to her chest in relief at seeing Boo standing in front of her,

"You okay son? I called your name like three times"

"Oh yeah…yeah I'm fine just caught up in the wedding plans you know" Lorna said quickly breathing hard and trying to push the memories away. She forced out a laugh when Boo didn't look much more convinced but grimaced when it sounded more like some kind of dying animal. Boo nodded anyway,

"Ah I see" she said as she pulled some paper from the wall before handing it to her. Lorna stared at the older woman in confusion,

"Your hand, you cut your hand. Gee Morello here" Boo said and stepped closer, watching her curiously to make sure she wasn't going to spook again. Boo pulled at her wrist and Lorna's eyes widened as she saw the deep cut on the back of her hand,

"The tap just now" Boo explained when Lorna's eyes darted around the room for the source,

"You sure you're okay?" she asked again, forehead creased in concern. It wasn't often that she'd seen Boo as serious and she wasn't sure she liked it,

"Oh yeah no I'm good just a scratch" Lorna said waving it off,

"Well I don't know about that but anyway listen I came in here to tell you that your guppies have come out of processing. One of them is looking a little worse for wear and didn't really appreciate my help" Lorna fixed Boo with a stern stare as she attempted to ignore her thundering heart,

"What have I told you about hitting on the new girls on the first day?" Lorna said sternly making Boo grin, happy to hear Lorna sounding more like herself,

"Well I've got to take my chances Mercy's still avoiding me and Nicky's got an in with the driver that brings 'em up here" Lorna grinned laughing slightly before she turned towards the door,

"Well thanks for telling me I'm sure the CO's would have written me up and I was just away in cake flavours and bridesmaid colours" she said trying to sound as carefree and casual as possible,

"I thought you'd settled on the lilac" Boo said and then stopped short, scrunching her face up,

"I know too much about your wedding Morello you have got to tone it down" Lorna laughed heading out the door with Boo and spying the three new inmates.

"Told you she'd be around here somewhere" Boo said to the group,

"So sorry" she apologised as she saw Jameson sigh in relief, moving slightly away from the other two girls while keeping a cautious eye on Boo,

"Get Red to give you some antiseptic for your hand yeah" she nodded at Boo who said her goodbyes before leaving them to it, throwing a wink towards Jameson.

"Don't worry about her" Lorna said quickly,

"She's all bark and no bite, she's a good one" she added nodding,

"Alright let's go we gotta move fast cause counts soon" she explained heading down the hall not checking to see whether the third inmate was following her, in fact she'd rather she didn't and she'd hope she'd imagined it all in the first place,

"Rooms up that way, dorms down there but you are not allowed down there until you get assigned, understand?" she asked as she turned back towards them noting that unfortunately the them was a trio.

"Alright!" she said turning back around,

"Offices here, dining hall down there and counsellor's offices are here" she continued before moving down the hall for the first time not waiting for questions,

"Alright Milton, Lombardi…actually this is all three of you, in you get" she said waving them into the room,

"Lombardi huh" De Marco said standing up from her bed and Lorna's eyes widened slightly in horror – did De Marco know her as well,

"We'll have to get our very own little Italy around here soon hey Morello. We're growing by the minute!" Lorna laughed in relief – even if it was slightly too high and slightly too loud,

"Absolutely" she said throwing Rosa a smile when the woman looked up questioningly,

"Alright will you guys show these ones what's what? Running a little behind today… I've got to get back for count" Rosa and De Marco nodded, the latter shooing her away and smiling knowingly at Jameson who Lorna waved to before turning and all but running from the room.

* * *

The walk back to the suburbs was spent in her head and before she knew it Alex was leaning down towards her, smiling while waving a hand in front of her face,

"You okay?"

"Oh, hey Alex how are you? You know I saw Piper this morning she was looking a little teary and ahh hectic you know, you know how she gets, you might want to check in with her. Also, I know that your glasses got broken and they had this pair in commissary I picked up for you when I was down there the other day they're on my shelf in my cube I'll get them for ya. Healy was looking for you before as well did I mention that oh and you should probably see how Piper's doing she was looking a bit-"

"Hectic?" Piper asked and Lorna turned her head to see the blonde woman, Nicky, Boo, Mercy and Trisha all sitting on the beds in the cube she shared with Boo,

"Morello holy shit take a breath" Alex laughed placing her hands on her shoulders,

"Hey guys" she said throwing them a smile and trying to ignore their wide-eyed stares,

"You doing okay?" she asked Piper as she walked into the cube and the woman's eyebrows shot up but before she could answer another voice piped up,

"Are _you_ doing okay Morello?" Nicky asked from where she was seated on Lorna's bunk her legs stretched out in front of her. Lorna sucked in a long breath as she turned to look at the redhead,

"Yeah no I'm good…been a long day you know" she said letting her shoulders drop and climbing onto the bed when Nicky patted the mattress beside her. As she leant back against the wall Nicky reached over to brush a lock of hair back from her face,

"You sure you're okay?" she asked again,

"Don't worry Morello you're still the best welcoming committee of one Litchfield has ever had" Boo laughed from where she was perched on her own bed, opposite them with Mercy tucked under her arm - apparently they had made up. At the questioning looks she received from the group Boo continued,

"Morello and one of the new kids aren't getting along" she grinned and Lorna scowled at her, letting her head drop back against the wall and her eyes flutter closed,

"Want me to beat her up for you kid?" she heard Nicky ask from beside her and even though the words were stilted in amusement she couldn't help but smile and feel the stress roll off her.

* * *

 **Keep** **going?**


	3. Blood, Paper and Family

**Bending Reality**

 **Chapter Three – Blood, Paper and Family**

* * *

 _The air was sucked from her lungs and Lorna stumbled on her feet as something collided with her back,_

" _Oh, so sorry" a voice from behind her said,_

" _That's okay no problem" Lorna replied readjusting the heavy bag on her back. The girl surged passed her pushing her slightly to the side again and Lorna sighed as she felt the exhausting day catch up with her. As she peered upwards, squinting in the sun, she breathed in a sigh of relief as she spied her bus, more than ready to get away from the school grounds._

" _Excuse me" she said when she was unable to squeeze through the crowd,_

" _Excuse me!" Lorna felt her heartbeat quicken slightly as she saw the indicator for the bus switch on and the line of students filing in the door shorten,_

" _Please, that's my bus" she said and it was only a moment later when the bodies in front of her turned that she realised the bus leaving was not her most immediate problem,_

" _Is it your bus though?" Pippa asked with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. Lorna remained silent watching the girl for a moment before turning to go around the group at the edge of the road. She began to sweat when several more girls stepped up beside Pippa,_

" _She probably just thinks it's her bus" Chyonne sneared,  
_

" _Are you sure it's your bus Loony Lorna" Pippa asked again,_

" _I know that you can get confused sometimes…we're just trying to help" the tall girl said with a kind smile that looked cruel when paired with the malice in her eyes,_

" _Chyonne's right Loony you're probably just confused. That's not your bus"_

" _Yes, it is" Lorna said between gritted teeth feeling her frustration spike,_

" _No it's not" Pippa said forcefully, stepping towards her as her face hardened. If Lorna hadn't been so carefully watching the girl she would have noticed the students around them backing off and away from them, not wanting to be involved,_

" _You think it is but it's not Loony, it's Bella's bus not yours…I know you get confused sometimes because you've been following her around for so long like a pathetic little stray but what's hers is not yours...take a look see…" Pippa raised a hand and Lorna felt her heart sink when her eyes followed it. She watched her bus drive by them and felt her eyes sting and forehead crease as her ex-best friend waved to her out the window with a gleeful smile from the back of the bus. Lorna turned away quickly,_

" _Better get walking Loony it's a long way to the slums"_

Lorna's eyes snapped open and she cringed as she felt her head ricochet off the brick wall,

"Whoa jumpy" Mercy said and Lorna sucked in a deep breath as her eyes came into focus,

"You okay?" she asked and Lorna nodded,

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You looking for Boo?" Mercy nodded but still kept an eye on Lorna,

"No I just thought I'd wake you up cause breakfasts about to start. Boo said you didn't sleep well last night so we let you sleep but the CO's will drag you outta here soon" Lorna forced her lips to curl upwards as she attempted to ignore her thundering heart,

"Thanks Mercy that's really kind of ya" the girl waved it off with a smile,

"I'll see you at breakfast then" Lorna nodded and waited for Mercy to leave the cube before letting herself flop back down on the bed. Her chest rose and fell with a quick pace despite her best efforts to slow it and Lorna wasn't sure if the white spots dancing in her vision were caused by how hard her head had hit the wall or the lack of oxygen making its way into her body.

Lorna felt the tears build in her eyes as a yawn stretched her jaw open. She'd barely slept...kept up by her swirling, chaotic, crazy mind that would not shut the hell up. She'd still been awake when the room began to lighten that morning but must have passed out at some point. Her body felt exhausted and heavy, like it was going to be impossible to move though Lorna didn't fancy the idea of being carted off to SHU when the guards found her. She'd lasted in Litchfield up until now without getting stuck down there and having to deliver and pick up everyone who visited only increased her desire to never ever end up there.

"Morning sunshine" Lorna let her heavy head roll sideways as a different yet familiar voice piped up from the cubes entrance and she smiled at Nicky who was leant against the wall casually,

"You okay kid? Mercy said you were looking a little peaky and I don't think I've ever known you to sleep this late" Lorna smiled and nodded as Nicky walked towards her before plopping down on the edge of the bunk. Lorna could feel her against her hip and tried to pay attention to the sensation of Nicky's fingers as they swept the hair off her face and then pressed firmly against her forehead,

"You're burning up Morello, you think you're coming down with something?" Lorna nodded as soon as she heard the words and felt a wave of gratitude towards her wild-haired friend who had unknowingly provided her with an out,

"Yeah, I think so not feeling too great is all" she felt bad, lying to Nicky, especially when she saw the concern swirling in her eyes.

"Well I'd love to let ya sleep kid or better yet climb in there with you" she grinned and Lorna couldn't stop her lips from quirking upwards,

"But it's breakfast time and you should probably get something into you" with that Nicky stood and watched as Lorna sighed before pushing the blanket down and throwing her feet over the side of the bunk. The concrete floor felt cool on her feet, a welcome relief to the hot prickling of her skin.

"Whoa" Nicky said, stepping forward and placing her hands at Lorna's waist when she stood and immediately began to sway on her feet,

"You need to sit?"

"No, no I'm okay!" Lorna said shaking her head and then cursed the thumping that started up in it. She held onto Nicky's arms for a moment as the dizziness began to fade,

"Christ Morello what the hell happened?" Nicky asked her voice louder than before causing Lorna to wince,

"Just a bit dizzy is all"

"No…with your hand" Nicky clarified pulling back slightly to take Lorna's left hand in her own. As she looked down Lorna's eyes widened as she took in the bloody mess that was her hand. In her exhaustion, she hadn't bothered to change her top the night before and the blood-soaked material appeared a dull red while the cut itself looked terrible, tissue paper embedded in the long laceration,

"Oh…I forgot" she said almost in surprise as she stared down at it,

"You forgot? Must hurt like hell. We need to clean that out…what did you do?" Nicky asked, the words laced with worry that made Lorna want to dive back in the bed and ignore the day,

"On the tap downstairs, yesterday…it's fine don't even worry about it, it's just a scratch" Lorna promised, nodding and pulling away from Nicky slightly, she didn't want to worry her anymore,

"That's not just a scratch Morello…and it's getting infected" Nicky persisted, refusing to let go of her hand,

"Let me help okay" she added softly making Lorna look back up to her. She nodded a moment later and Nicky pulled at the bottom to he shirt and helped her pull it over her head while avoiding her hand. Nicky hovered as she got dressed and Lorna could feel the concerned eyes on her,

"It was stupid of me that's probably why I'm feeling so bad this morning you know…cause it's getting infected and I forgot to wash it out...just got distracted ...such an idiot" Lorna said throwing Nicky what she hoped was a light smile,

"You're not an idiot Lorna" Lorna paused as she looked in the mirror her lipstick poised in one hand while she cradled the other against her body carefully. It wasn't often that Nicky called her by her name, after all she went by Morello in Litchfield and Nicky only usually swapped it out for kid. She was unsure what to say, caught off guard by the genuineness she heard in the comment. Instead, Lorna pursed her lips and painted them before pulling her hair off her face knowing they didn't have long to get down to breakfast.

They headed out of the cube together once they were done and Nicky steered her towards the bathrooms when she attempted to head towards the dining room,

"Got to flush that out now kid, come on." With her hand cradled in Nicky's Lorna sucked in a breath through her teeth as the cold water spilled over the cut. She watched the blood, dirt and paper swirl down the drain and tried to focus on Nicky's body beside her as she felt herself becoming slightly lightheaded.

"Oh god what happened?" Lorna looked up to see a concerned Piper in the mirror peering at her worriedly, eyes widening at the sight of her hand,

"Sliced it open on that stupid broken tap downstairs yesterday" Nicky replied without looking up, focused on angling Lorna's hand to get it as clean as possible.

"Silly me" Lorna said flippantly, throwing a smile towards Piper who began to rub her back,

"Looks deep, you should probably get a tetanus shot" Piper added and another, deeper voice snorted from behind them. Lorna turned to see Alex exit from the same shower stall Piper had appeared from before she hoisted herself up on the sinks,

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll have plenty up in medical just waiting for Morello" she said cynically causing Piper to roll her eyes though they all knew that medical rarely had anything important stored up for them, regularly running out gauze and saline.

"Red will have something" Nicky said as she stood back up and pulled Lorna's hand out of the water. The cut looked long and deep but clean. The skin around it was red and swollen and Nicky muttered a quiet apology before placing another paper towel over it,

"I'll get something proper from Red in a minute" Lorna nodded and thanked her ignoring the sting beneath Nicky's fingers.

"You should still just ask for a tetanus shot, you never know they might have one" Piper said and Alex laughed, fondly shaking her head, before wrapping an arm around Chapman's shoulder. Nicky met Lorna's eyes in the mirror before turning to press a kiss to the side of her head knowing she was in pain,

"INMATES WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE. THAT'S A SHOT FOR EACH OF YOU. GET TO BREAKFAST" Pornstache's booming voice made Lorna jump and both Nicky and Piper reached to steady her as she swayed but they moved quickly when the guard threatened them with another shot each. The four walked together in silence feeling like cattle being herded by a smirking Mendez. Nicky wrapped her arm around Lorna's waist as she observed her stumble several times pulling her flush against her side.

As they entered the loud dining hall Lorna felt her headache intensify and knew that she probably had a bump on the back of her head.

"You sit, I'm gonna go see Ma" Nicky instructed as they arrived at the familiar table. De Marco who sat across the table spoke first,

"You okay Morello you're not looking too hot"

"Oh no I'm okay just a little tired you know" she said but didn't bother to fight Nicky and slid along the seat,

"We'll get you both some breakfast" Piper added before she and Alex headed towards the line of inmates and Nicky followed them after squeezing her shoulder gently. Lorna hated the looks of concern that turned her way from the people sat around the table – even if they were her family, especially because they were her family – she hated making people worry.

"You okay son? How's the head Mercy said it took quite a knock" Boo asked from the other end of the table and Lorna forced a laugh,

"Yeah, it's fine I was definitely out …I was having this great dream about the wedding actually" she laughed,

"That why it was so hard to wake you up?" Mercy laughed from between Boo and Tricia.

"Yeah you know me always dreaming" Lorna laughed.

"Should we invite her over do you think?" the calm voice of yoga Jones asked and Boo laughed before Lorna could even look up to see what the yoga teacher was referring to,

"What do you think Morello, you ready to make nice?" when she followed Boo's gaze Lorna felt the lump that had been stuck in her throat all night as she had lay awake until the early hours of the morning return. Isabella…Lombardi in Litchfield, she reminded herself, stood at the edge of the tables eyes searching the room.

"Why not? She's a nice girl" De Marco commented,

"A little quiet but I would take that over chatty cathy any day" the older Italian said distastefully and Lorna forced her eyes back to the woman,

"All that Jameson kid does is talk…more than she breathes I swear…she likes you very much Morello I think you're going to have a shadow today" she warned and Tricia laughed,

"Yeah, she's asked about you like three times this morning, we agreed we wouldn't mention it to Nicky…she'd probably shiv her in the night or something" Tricia teased and Lorna rolled her eyes despite the chuckling around the table,

"She's just scared…it was her first day, first days are always the hardest" Lorna defended...ignoring the comment about Nicky, it's not like they were together.

"Here, you should eat" Piper said gently placing a tray down in front of her and Lorna thanked her moving over so the pair could sit down beside one another. As DeMarco stood Lorna felt a wave of nausea and panic wash over her but she couldn't open her mouth. What would she say any way? Still Lorna wasn't sure she could quite stomach sitting at a table with Isabella Lombardi, what if she said something, what if she did it all over again? Lorna could see her world being torn apart at the hands of that girl just as it had been before. No, no, no, no she couldn't let that happen. The growing throbbing in Lorna's head made her wince. She loved these people, they would hate her…if they knew. She could hear Alex and Piper beside her chatting quietly between themselves, the others chatting over breakfast, she couldn't lose them. She caught sight of Nicky talking to Red in the kitchen and felt a wave of nausea wash over her,

"You look like you're going to puke" Alex said suddenly from her left but Lorna's gaze was caught by Pennsatucky who had linked arms with Lombardi before leading her towards her table with Leanne and Angie.

"Well she made friends fast" De Marco commented before shrugging and retaking her seat. As she did, Lorna moved slightly so that she was in line with Piper and Alex, she didn't want confrontation, not that soon, she needed to get a handle on her head, and her thoughts first, then she would work out how to deal with Lombardi.

"You're not going to puke are you?" Piper asked a moment later and she frowned at the blonde for a moment before she managed to catch up,

"No…no I'm good"

"Cause if you do I will" she said seriously and Lorna smiled,

"I'm good Chapman, really" she promised and sighed in relief when her friend turned to ask Jones about the change with the yoga class space…something about AA not having enough room. Lorna quickly tuned them out but Nicky sliding into the space beside her quickly got her attention,

"Red said to come to the kitchen after you've eaten something and she'll fix up your hand" she said turning to her and Lorna shook her head quickly,

"She doesn't need to do tha—" the words faded out at Nicky's knowing smile,

"She also said to tell you to shut up and do as your told" she continued and Lorna smiled looking towards the kitchen only for Red to give her a stern look.

"Eat babe…you need to eat" Nicky added before thanking Alex and Piper for her own tray and placing a comforting hand on Lorna's knee.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for you reviews. As soon as I got home and read them this chapter happened!** **Not much happens here I know but more will be revealed soon! Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)**


	4. No Names

**Bending Reality**

 **Chapter Four – No Names**

* * *

Lorna let her eyes slide closed as her head fell back into Nicky's hand, her fingers immediately tangling in her hair and massaging her scalp gently. When Lorna winced a moment later she pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead,

"Sorry, I'm nearly done sweetheart" Red said from where she was sitting, her glasses on her nose as she examined Lorna's hand. The kitchen was deserted and the loud dining hall was similarly peaceful everyone having left to arrive at their jobs on time,

"No...no it's fine, thank you so much Red" Lorna said pushing her lips into a smile.

"It's nothing" the older woman implored focusing on the task at hand.

"You should have come to me the moment it happened" Red continued and Nicky hummed her agreement from where she stood on the other side of the table. Before Lorna could reply though or Nicky could add to the conversation the sound of something hitting the metal countertops stole their attention. It was a moment later that Mendez appeared his hand full of pasta that he was carelessly dropping piece by piece. Lorna straightened up in the chair and felt Nicky's hand drop down to rest on her shoulder. Red however, after seeing who it was, calmly turned back towards the two of them and carefully finished placing the dressing on Lorna's hand. The silence in the room became dense as they waited for the outburst that typically came anytime Pornstache was involved.

As he rounded the counter Red turned, giving Lorna's hand a quick squeeze before pulling her glasses from her face to fix the man with a stern stare,

"You need something?" she asked. His heavy footsteps echoed around the empty room and they watched as he headed for the pantry. Pulling the door open they heard Red sigh in displeasure and impatience as Mendez began casually pushing things from the shelves.

"Oh well look at this" he exclaimed a moment later pulling out a bag filled with various cosmetics. Lorna could see her lipstick at the bottom of the bag through plastic and even in the tense moment felt grateful to Red for once again taking care of her,

"What can I say…thing get stolen from the dormitories, it's safe keeping in my kitchen" Red replied seriously, having folded her arms across her chest and lifted her chin to stare defiantly at the guard,

"Someone's smuggling in phones …someone's smuggling in drugs" Mendez said watching Red closely as if waiting for confirmation that it was her,

"No drugs" Red stated firmly,

"I don't appreciate competition" Mendez continued, ignoring her words and coming to stand directly before her. Nicky and Lorna watched the two face-off knowing that despite their size disparities Red was still firmly in control of the situation,

"And competition's not fun Red…we're all friends here after all" Nicky felt a shiver run down Lorna's spine and felt her own uneasiness grow at the expression on Mendez's face. Lorna felt Nicky's thumb begin to move along the back of her neck as she watched Red and Mendez,

"You need me Red" she scoffed at his words,

"Oh really, please do tell"

"You've got boxes coming in with a little something special…forget about SHU that's a ticket straight to max inmate. You've organised your little children, scampering around for you" Pornstache said, taking a moment to peer over Red's head, gaze lingering on Nicky and Lorna momentarily.

"You. Need. Me" he said each word harder than the one before,

"So if I find out that you have drugs going through here yourself –"

"As long as I am here no drugs will go through this kitchen" Red said and Mendez tutted feigning disappointment,

"Well there's more than one way to skin a cat Red" Mendez retorted angrily and stood staring down at her for a moment before turning and heading towards the door behind Lorna and Nicky.

Mendez paused once he reached them causing both girls to tense slightly and Red to take a small step towards the three. Lorna froze, and felt Nicky's fingers tighten around her shoulder, as Pornstache raised his hand towards her. She met his smirking gaze with a calm defiance but felt her heart skip slightly when his fingers gripped her chin tipping her face upwards slightly,

There was a moment of suffocating silence,

"INMATES WHY ARE YOU NOT AT WORK" both Nicky and Lorna flinched at the sheer volume of the words,

"GET UP" he roared and Lorna stood up from the stool feeling Nicky's hand drop from her shoulder and catch her wrist before pulling Lorna to her side, the opposite side of Mendez she noted. They stood, shoulder-to-shoulder, and as Lorna caught sight of the look in Nicky's eyes she could only hope that she wouldn't say anything – everyone knew that it was best not to antagonise Mendez more when he was riding out one of his little power trips.

"That is a shot for each of you" Mendez said pulling out his notebook,

"GO" he ordered a moment later and Red nodded towards them from where she stood behind him. They paused for a moment not wanting to leave the two alone,

"You can have neighbouring cells in SHU instead if you'd like?" Mendez offered with a smile. The pointed look that Red sent them and her nod caused both the girls to round the table and head for the door. They walked through the dining hall in silence, side by side,

"I don't want to leave her" Lorna said stopping suddenly as the filed out the door of the dining room. Nicky nodded turning to her,

"I know kid but it's Red she can definitely handle Pornstache" Nicky said smiling towards her,

"How does the hand feel?" she asked when Lorna nodded, reaching for the young Italian's hand and running her thumb gently over the newly situated white dressing. When Lorna didn't answer Nicky looked up,

"No one's offered you anything, right?" Nicky frowned, confused at the words before it dawned on her,

"Drugs?" she asked,

"Mendez said someone's bringing them in…someone other than him" Lorna said quickly moving a step closer and watching carefully, worried that she'd insulted her,

"No, I haven't heard or seen a thing" Lorna watched her for a moment longer and Nicky wasn't entirely sure whether to be annoyed or touched by the concern that swirled in Lorna's wide eyes.

"I just..."

"Hey, I've got my hands full with you don't I kid. Last thing I'd want to be doing is checking out on ya right now" Nicky grinned stepping even closer to the younger woman her hands finding Lorna's hips who fought off a moan as Nicky began to play with the hem of her khakis. The sound of a door swinging open down the hall caused them to break apart quickly and turn heading the opposite way.

"I'll see you at lunch yeah?" Nicky asked as they reached the corner where they'd have to separate,

"Have a good day at work honey" Lorna sung before pressing a kiss to Nicky's cheek and heading in the opposite direction. From behind her, Lorna heard Nicky laugh before going her own way.

As she walked, her black shoes squeaking on the white linoleum, Lorna tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that settled in her stomach. From Mendez's grip on her chin, to Nicky's quick dismissal of her question and of course Lombardi who had taken up a frustrating amount of her thoughts in the twenty-four hours she'd been in the prison.

 _The bang was louder than anything she had ever heard. As she looked around the room she could not hear the shouts coming from the man standing above her screaming at another who stood several metres away pointing wildly, his face pale and his lips opening and closing but there was no sound, just a loud ringing. She watched for a moment before looking across the room and seeing another familiar man who had punched the wall and swept all the things off the desk in the corner in a cloud of rage. She watched the glasses that been on the desk shatter, the pens and paper scatter and the books thud to the floor…in silence…nothing. Her vision unfocused and she felt water on her knees blinking suddenly at the stinging in her eyes. Only then did she hear the sound, a rasping inhale, a choking exhale._

"What are you doing Miss Morello?" Lorna's eyes snapped open and she stared upwards,

"Miss Morello?" Lorna blinked several times vaguely registering the face of Mr Healy before her. He crouched down looking worried and in confusion Lorna turned her head left seeing nothing but a vacant hallway and found the same on her right.

"Are you okay?" his calm and low voice asked again,

"Yes!" in contrast her voice was louder than she expected and she frowned in confusion when she realised she was on the floor, back against the wall and chest heaving and aching from a lack of oxygen,

"Did something happen?" the counsellor asked kindly and Lorna shook her head, unsure of the answer herself, unsure of anything,

"Do you need to go to medical?" he asked and Lorna felt her heart quicken with dread,

"Oh no Mr Healy I'm fine. Just having a bad day, you know" she said nodding to herself. Lorna planted her hands on the ground and pushed her body upwards balancing herself of shaky knees,

"I'm just heading to work" she said and avoided the careful gaze of Healy,

"I better go I'm running late" she said when he didn't move,

"Well why don't you stop by my office later on Miss Morello" he said with a small smile,

"Oh yeah no worries" she hurriedly replied, nodding. Lorna stretched her lips into a smile before making her exit,

"You have a good day Mr Healy, thanks for your help" it wasn't until she'd rounded the corner and walked through the doors on her way to work that her mind caught up and her brow furrowed in confusion, what was that?

* * *

"You have it?" she asked and Mendez nodded watching the shorter girl as he pulled a small bag from his pocket,

"This isn't free you got it" he said quietly and her eyes snapped up towards him,

"But you said…" he chortled at her indignation,

"Shut-up" he retorted and she glared up at him,

"You want to lose the attitude inmate" he said tapping the notebook that sat in his breast pocket,

"I want to know how Red is getting her shit in. That's what I want" he said and when her face creased and her mouth opened he quickly dangled the small bag in front of her almost laughing when her eyes fell to it and her mouth closed,

"That's what I thought" he remarked,

"I want you to find out as much as you can…or no more. You got it" he dropped the bag to the floor before turning and walking out of the small room ignoring her annoyed scoff and knowing she'd be picking it up off the floor and pulling it open before he even got around the next corner.

* * *

"Where you been Nichols?" Luschek asked folding his arms over his chest,

"Got held up" she responded shrugging her shoulders slightly. He watched her for a moment before sighing and leaning back in his chair with a shrug,

"He is a ridiculous CO" Piper said and Nicky nodded at her friend in agreement,

"Yeah but he's keeping me out of SHU for another day so I ain't complaining" she said watching as Piper attempted to undo a particularly tight nut her strained face making Nicky laugh,

"How's Lorna, she okay? Her hand looked terrible" the blonde asked after throwing her hands up in frustration and laying the wrench down on the table. Nicky nodded,

"Yeah much better" Nicky said, thinking about the young woman and her painted red lips,

"They have got to get that pipe fixed so many people have hurt themselves now" Piper said and Nicky raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll get right to it, probably this afternoon after they've put up a new ceiling in the C dorm and the doors in the toilets" Nicky nodded enthusiastically causing Piper to roll her eyes with a slight smile.

* * *

"Oh, it's okay Suzanne I'm sure she didn't mean what she said. She was probably having a terrible day, not that that's any excuse, but she was in an awful mood yesterday and seems like you got the brunt of it. See if she apologises first maybe?" Lorna said as she swivelled the mop from side to side. Suzanne nodded as she stood by the walls, scrubbing brush in hand.

"You're right" she said after contemplating Lorna's words for a moment,

"What other people do has nothing to do with you, my Mum used to say that. When the girls at school were mean. She said it meant that they couldn't see how special I was" the woman referred to as crazy eyes explained,

"Yeah" Lorna said smiling. She loved hearing Suzanne talk about her mother, hearing her sound almost peaceful, calmer.

"When I was eight my Mum picked Grace and I up from school-who are you?" Lorna looked up to see Suzanne focused on somewhere behind her. When Lorna turned around on her heel she felt her chest tighten as her gaze fell on a smirking Lombardi leaning casually against the wall, her arms folded across her chest,

"Oh, hey Lorn" Bella said her smile too wide,

"You're supposed to be at work" Lorna said and felt a wave of relief wash over her when she heard her voice sounding steady and strong,

"Just out of orientation don't you worry about me okay" Lombardi replied taking several steps before turning to look at herself in the bathroom mirror,

"I'm Lombardi by the way" she said turning to look at crazy eyes,

"Warren" the woman replied with trepidation her eyes moving between Lorna and Lombardi sensing something was not quite right. For her part, Lorna remained still…waiting for what was sure to come.

"I thought you drove the van" Bella said after several beats,

"I do" Lorna replied taking a breath,

"I'm assigned here when there's no runs" she continued. When Isabella turned, her eyes ran up and down Lorna appraisingly, who bit her lip,

"I'm sorry about your ring" Bella commented turning her lips down though Lorna knew it was fake…a trap…something designed to humiliate or hurt,

"They must have taken it from you when you got here right?" Bella asked,

"De Marco was telling your groupie Jameson all about your upcoming nuptials. Who would have known?" she said clapping her hands together in faux excitement.

"All about your big Italian wedding. I remember us talking about our weddings at our slumber parties Lorn…the good old days, right?" Bella laughed and Lorna felt her jaw clench,

"All these bridesmaids and flowers and all your family" she said and Lorna saw the familiar malicious glint she'd seen many times before in Bella Lombardi's eyes flicker,

"How are your family Lorn? It's been a while…your Mum and Dad and sister…your brothers… how are they doing? Do they get up here much?" Lorna's hand clenched the mop handle and she bit her tongue to stop her from screaming. She hated her, so much. She opened her mouth to reply but when her eyes flickered to the mirror she saw Suzanne watching them carefully and swallowed the words that had been bubbling up,

"I suppose you've got your family here though…nothing like a fresh start is there? Even if it is in prison. They seem like they love you very much" Bella nodded taking several steps towards her,

"You were always so good at conning people to like you Lorn. Telling them lies, weaving your elaborate little fantasies like a child" Lorna remembered how Bella used to be able to peer over her head, usually looking for her audience as she tortured her. Lombardi looked up smile at Suzanne,

"But it never lasts does it?" the feral grin that slipped over Lombardi's lips made Lorna gulp,

"Just one little slip up and everything comes tumbling down" her words were smooth and silky, sharp daggers camouflaged in soft words and wide smiles. Bella reached up and pulled at the necklace that hung around Lorna's neck – the silver cross,

"And everyone can see exactly who you are, just little loony Lorna" her knowing smirk made Lorna's blood run cold. After tugging on the necklace slightly before letting it go Bella schooled her features into something akin to disgust as she surveyed the bathroom,

"And look at you now here in the dirt and grime and muck" Bella said raising her eyebrows,

"Suppose they want to keep you busy…can't have a loony wandering around screwing everything up"

"No names" both Lorna and Bella turned to see Suzanne who was carefully watching them shake her head,

"Names are mean" she stated and Bella snorted,

"Just a joke Warren! An old joke between old friends" Bella grinned,

"Isn't that right Lorna"

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed, means so much and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far!**


End file.
